Secrets of the Past
by teamkick22
Summary: kim is pregnant .. her parents are with her shame her and forces her to go live with his grandmother in Texas .. then kim flees the house and moves in with the brewer family .. it's okay for her and jack but a day when an ancient secret that haunts the mind of Kim doing to feel guilty back to seaford .. what will be that will happen?


**P.O.V KIM**

**just woke up .. I'm lying here in bed next to the jack that is still sleeping these last few weeks are not being facies for us two ..**

**to four weeks ago I discovered I was pregnant my world fell were not ready to be parents .. I tried to hide from everyone including Jack but he know me but of everyone in this world I had to tell him when I said he was very shocked but he said it would be okay, and we'd go through it all together ...**

**but what do I've spent yesterday was of the worst moment of all my life I finally took the courage to tell my parents my situation my parents did not accept the fact that i was pregnant at 17 years were ashamed of me, they wanted take me to live with my grandmother in Texas but I was not willing to let jack .. i cried all night I love jack so I decided to do something I never thought I'd make in my life I ran away from home.. I talked to Jack and the Brewer's were willing to welcome me into your home. I was so sad to leave but i did not want this child without a father ..**

**end P.O.V**

*** kim looks at the clock and see that she and Jack are late for school ***

**kim - omg jack wakes up**

**jack - what?**

**Kim - we're late for school**

*** Kim runs the handle clothes for her and jack ***

**kim - let's jack fast**

**(they are arranged quickly jack and kim get into the car and go to school)**

**kim - we go!**

**Jack - of course baby!**

**(they arrive in the class in half of the first period)**

**jerry - man You look tired**

**jack - yea I know I stayed up all night with kim she is very sad **

**Jerry - I know Miltom said their parents were willing to move her to texas**

**(the teacher draws attention jack and jerry)**

**but later in the canteen**

**jack - hey kimmy**

**kim - hello baby (kim and jack kiss)**

*** kim is going to the table to join the guys when the jack and pull her to the corner ***

**kim - what was jack?**

**jack - j,e,m, think you is going to texas**

**kim - I know .. I think we should tell them the reason .. I'm so scared**

**jack - I'm with you forgot ?**

**kim - no .. i just do not know how to tell to they after they my parents ..**

**jack - I know .. If you want I count**

**kim - seriously? Thanks jack (kim hugs jack)**

*** kim jack and go together to the table ***

**jack - hey guys**

**m, j, and - hey!**

**Miltom - then kim .. You are better?**

**Kim - yes 'm Miltom .. thx**

**eddie - you're even going to texas?**

**(Kim and Jack look each other)**

**jack - about it .. I wanted to tell you something but not here do not want everyone to know**

**found myself in the dojo after class and tell to rudy not let nobody besides us enter in the dojo ..**

**jerry - ok ..**

**(the guys are curious and frightened)**

**the dojo**

**(Jack arrives and everyone is waiting)**

**rudy - where is kim?**

**jack - it arrives late but now I need you to listen me**

**rudy - ohh course * all they sit***

**jack - kim not going to texas .. her parents were willing to take her because they were ashamed her**

**eddie - how so?**

**jack - guys you might not have noticed still .. but .. kim is pregnant**

*** they all get quiet for a long time ***

**rudy - wow guy (Rudy embraces jack)**

*** the whole gang joins hugs him ***

**jerry - we're in this with you two **

**j, m, e.r - that's right!**

***jack smiles***

**jack - thx guys!**

**milton - but now ?**

**jack - really do not know .. let's be .. parents ... this is scary**

**jerry - but what about her parents?**

**jack - and forgot to say it .. she is living in my house now**

**milton - his parents agreed?**

**jack - yup they are not angry .. on the contrary are even happy**

**Rudy - you and kim's lucky that you have parents who support you!**

**jack - totally .. we train?**

**rudy - sure ..**

**(Kim arrives at the dojo)**

**guys - kim!**

**kim - hey!**

**(they go hug her)**

**milton - we're with you!**

**kim - thx guys was so worried!**

**rudy - we are totally with you!**

**kim - thx! jack off you go**

**jack - of course .. bye guys**

**j, m, and r - bye!**

**(kim jack prepare dinner together)**

**kim - his parents vain late again?**

**jack - yea they're dining out .. you wanna to see a movie?**

**kim - yep!**

**jack-what?**

**kim - The Skeleton Key**

**jack - ok!**

**(kim and jack start to watch the movie but kim falls asleep on jack he takes her to bed and to two sleeps together )**

**So I know the chapter and big and has not unveiled nehum secret .. I wanted to explain the story to you but I promise that the next chapter we will have something impactful ..**

**- And I'm sorry if you can not enteder some words that I write and why not speak English -**


End file.
